


For Him

by T00RUS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Drama, M/M, Murder, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T00RUS/pseuds/T00RUS
Summary: How far would you go for someone you love? Would you end up killing someone for them just because you don't want them to get hurt? For Kageyama Tobio, that's exactly what happened.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoo! I've been experimenting with this kind of genre for a few days now and I wanted to write something other than fluff or angst. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters' behaviors in this AU has no affiliation with the canon behaviors of the actual characters in the manga. No, they're not actually violent or abusive, it's just in this AU. If I see anyone comparing Atsumu to Sangwoo again, it's on sight. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this short AtsuKageHina brainrot I came up with while I'm at only 8% of battery.

A deep sigh came from Kageyama as he rinses his hands on the sink. He washes it again, and again, and again... 

Despite several attempts, he still couldn't shake off the thought of blood staining his own hands. 

No, not his own blood, it was someone else's. The blood of the one man he hated the most. 

He cringes as the scene played inside his head like a tape on rewind. Remembering each second precisely..

"𝘛-𝘛𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘰? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘬𝘯𝘪𝘧𝘦?"

"𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘈𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶-𝘬𝘶𝘯.."

"𝘛𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘰? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶--

𝙎𝙏𝘼𝘽

And another...and another...and another... Another...and another....

𝙎𝙏𝘼𝘽

One last for good measure..the body dropped on the floor. Blood spurts from the body's abdomen, spilling down on the floor. 

Have you ever seen a bloodied, messed up, cold, corpse right in front of your eyes? No? Kageyama hasn't seen one before either.

The more he looks at Atsumu's limp body, the more he feels sick to his stomach. He felt like throwing up...but he held it in and started taking deep breaths to calm himself down. 

Kageyama's heart started racing. The whole thing finally occurring to him. He lightly kicks the body's arm, but it doesn't budge.

He's dead. 

Miya Atsumu is dead. 

"I-I killed him..he's dead...Tobio, no. Get your grip together. You had to do this for Hinata..Hinata...oh my God.."

Kageyama panicked now, what does he do with the body now? Does he leave him here? 

How exactly does one get rid of a body? 

Kageyama Tobio doesn't know anything about getting rid of a corpse of a man you just murdered in cold blood. 

It was too tricky for his brain. You had to get rid of the DNA, make sure your own DNA isn't in the crime scene too. Hide all the evidence, all that complex bullshit to try and cover up your sins... 

"Shit. Shit, ah..I need to leave now."

Speaking of your own DNA being in the crime scene, Kageyama didn't bother cleaning the mess up and hiding the body. He had to leave now before it's too late and he's caught red-handed. Literally.

Kageyama cringes when he sees the blood on his own shirt. He took his backpack and stuffed the bloodied shirt in, then puts the knife in as well. He can't just leave it here. He'll get busted for sure. 

It was also Atsumu's own kitchen knife. 

He got killed by his own knife. 

Kageyama hurriedly makes his way to Atsumu's bathroom and washes his hands, watching the blood mixing with the running water as it slowly goes down the drain. 

Once he changed his shirt, he leaves Atsumu's apartment, but on his way out, he bumped into someone who looked like Atsumu's neighbor. 

"I-I'm sorry..."he mutters quickly then leaves. 

Kageyama didn't noticed it but the neighbor gave him a strange, wondering look. Especially since Kageyama didn't realize that a blood stain was on his pants...which didn't go unnoticed to the neighbor.

Now here he is, in his own apartment. Despite washing his hands over and over. The sensation of the blood still wouldn't leave his fingers. It was too much for his conscience. 

Obviously, because he killed someone.

It's almost 24 hours since it happened and it's only a matter of time before someone finds out he did it. Then his face will be plastered on the news. 

He hasn't turned his phone on or watched the news since last night. It was probably a stupid thing to do...but even if he was shown on the news, what would he do? Run away forever?

There's a 90% probability that he'd get caught, take the stand and plead guilty, and spend the rest of his days inside his jail cell. 

He already knew that, but still...he was willing to risk it all because he loves Hinata Shoyo too much.

Miya Atsumu was a bastard and a huge son of a bitch. 

Kageyama only recently found out that Atsumu has been seeing other people behind Hinata's back. And to top it all, he was aware that the guy had a terrible personality. Did he mention that Atsumu has a temper too? 

Hinata Shoyo....Kageyama loved him for years but Hinata chose the wrong decision to be with Atsumu. He was scared that the day will come where Atsumu raises his hand on Hinata...no, he doesn't want that to happen. 

Which is why..he ended up killing him. 

He didn't even realized he already picked up the kitchen knife that time, something snapped inside his head, and next thing he knew..he was giving Atsumu stabs after stabs until he's no longer fighting back. 

Did Atsumu deserved to be punished? Definitely. 

But did he deserve to die that way....No. 

Kageyama had to see Hinata before it's too late. Kageyama puts on a hoodie and mask to disguise himself. It probably wouldn't do much but it's better than nothing, right? 

After a while, he's at Hinata's doorstep, knocking on his door. A lump was starting to form on his throat as he waited.

Little did he know...Hinata expected his arrival.

"Who's there?"yelled a voice, Hinata's voice Kageyama's heart raced even more. The doorknob clicked open. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Hinata, I.."

Fear flashed before Hinata's eyes, as he almost stumbled back. Kageyama pulls down his face mask and gazes at Hinata. 

"No, get away from me. I saw the news, I know what you did! You monster!"

Tightness formed in Kageyama's chest as he listened to his beloved snap at him like that. 

He was...hurt. 

But besides that, the most important news is.. 

Fuck. Someone found out..crap, it was definitely that neighbor he bumped into yesterday. Now he's all over the news. 

"No, wait! Listen to me first.."

Hinata quickly shakes his head and clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"Shut up! You killed him! Don't even give me a shitty excuse!"

He has never seen Hinata this angry before. 

"Hinata! He's cheating on you! And on top of that, he keep fighting with you. D-does he abuse you too?"

Hinata stares at him, stunned. But disgust was evident in his eyes. He was obviously in denial and Kageyama could tell it, he knows Hinata too well. 

"The hell do you mean? No! H-he's not hurting me...he never.."

"Hinata, I-I'm sorry...I didn't want it to come to this.."

"Shut up! I already called the police when I saw you from my window. You can't run away now, Kageyama-kun.." Kageyama's hands were shaking, he touches Hinata's shoulders but Hinata flinches and slaps his hands off. 

"Don't touch me with your hands! You killed someone! You killed him!"

The distant wailing of the police sirens were getting closer, and closer by the second.

"I did it because I loved you, Hinata! I'm saving you from him!"

Hinata pushes him away and jabs a finger at his chest. His face slowly turning pink in anger, his hands were shaking.

"Shut up, shut up! Love? You're fucked in the head, Kageyama! Get away from me, you murderer.."

Murderer. The word finally sinked in to Kageyama. 

He was about to say something but he heard a car door close. "Kageyama Tobio? You're under arrest for murdering Miya Atsumu..."

He felt something cold on his wrists..handcuffs.

"Hinata, no, wait!"

"I don't wanna see you. I hope you rot in jail, you're disgusting! And don't even use me as an excuse! You're a murderer!"

I'm a murderer..


End file.
